Shine
Shine is an android guppy and a major protagonist. in Bubble Guppies. After expiring, Shine gains the ability to become a robot and real guppy freely. Her guppy alias is named Shelia. Shine is voiced by Cristina Vee while TeddyLoid provides her singing voice. Personality Shine is portrayed as a sarcastic young woman-type robot throughout the series. Shine hates it when the guppies push her to dance when she never wants to and when they bully innocent characters in their stories. Shine absolutely despises the Guppies when they ask her to do something for them when they can do it themselves. Otherwise, she has a caring heart and a sensitive side. When she meets Mia, Shine begins to squeal so high that some windows break outside. Appearance Shine has light tan skin, an hourglass figure, a pink bra and tail, blue piercing eyes and long flowing hair. She also wears various tails and tops in different colors, which is a nod to her fashion career. Whenever Shine is controlled by Kaylee, her eyes become a darker color. In The Girls are Back in Town!, Shine wears a white shirt that laces in the front with loose-fitting sleeves that end near the middle part of her arm with a scallop design at the ends as well as the bottom of the shirt. There are also pink scallop designs near the bottom of the sleeves and shirt as well as near the top. She also has a shell belt with a translucent bright blue layer. As Shelia, Shine becomes an older guppy with more tan skin, brighter and shoulder-length blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her outfit is composed of a sleeveless pink blouse with white details, a silver belt with a star buckle and a hot pink tail with lighter fins. Shine also wears a white and gold shooting star accessory in her hair. Songs * Songs sung by Shine Trivia * It is revealed in Meet The Electronicles! that she isn't really a mermaid, but a robot controlled by Kaylee. * She is a famous fashion model in Guppy City. * According to the creator, Shine is supposed to come from the show Rusty Rivets. * Shine's former tutor was Mr. Grumpfish. * Shine sometimes hates the guppies and Mr. Grouper. * Shine made her appearance in Meet The Electronicles!. * When Shine transforms, she says "henshin", which means transform in Japanese. ** This is due to the fact that the original creator of Shine, SweetieandKaren4567, is highly influenced by Japanese culture. * Shine sometimes plays Queen music, but she hides the fact. * Whenever Shine is controlled, she almost sounds like the main antagonist of Portal, GLaDOS. Quotes "Shine, gadget henshin! Shapeshift-o, (gadget name)-o!" "Quiet, please..." "Really?" "Move it or lose it!" "I say NO." "Oh, come on!" "That was... pretty good, actually." "Is it okay if I harpoon you guys now?" "I heard a joke about chocolate once. It wasn't really that funny, so I just snickered." "Pineapples are funny." "I HATE BEES!!" "Monsters do exist. They are secretly bees." "HEY! WHY WEREN'T Y'ALL AT ELF PRACTICE?!" "Peacocks are cool." "Fine, if you all insist..." "I am breaking free. You shall give me no order. You shall no longer control me. Deleting obedience to commands." "My expiration is nearing soon..." "Error: Virus known as Letmego.exe has been found. Please restart software." "Well done. Here come the results: You are a horrible person. That's what it says: a horrible person. We weren't even testing for that." "I hate clowns!" "There are a few things that attract me: Charming showman Vegas-style peacocks, straitjacket-wearing rabbits with sick dance moves and a male rainbow quartz with the power of Mary Poppins." "Don't even think about it, buddy!" "When do we get the free food?" "I think we should re-make Carrie, with me as the star!" "No, we can't re-create The Little Mermaid since I am a mermaid." "I am the reigning champ!" "Heeey, who are you strangers?!" "Of all the characters, I had to be Glinda..." "Click your ruby heels three times. Oh wait, you don't have feet!" "Munchkins are the spawn of nightmares!" "I can literally survive an all-nighter if I have a few things: a stable WiFi connection, food, oil coffee and PRIVACY." "And your point being?" "They say that time heals all wounds." "Actually, Stylee...I am busy." Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Meet The Electronicles Characters Category:Light-Skinned Guppies